Super Smash Brothers
by Rorre
Summary: Something has gone wrong in Nintendo Land.


The Super Smash Brothers (or SSB) franchise/ series is copyright of **Nintendo** and Masahiro Sakurai. All of it's characters, stages, properties, concepts, creatures, themes, and etc. belong not to me, but Nintendo.  
This fanfiction is non-redistrutable. If it is found, or if I find it ANYWHERE else but on Fanfiction dot net without my personal permission or without crediting me, the proper authorities will be contacted.

This fanfiction is a drama retelling and/or novelization of the original Nintendo 64 hit, Super Smash Brothers, which has continued with the sequel Super Smash Brothers Melee (SSB:M) and a following sequel, Super Smash Brothers Brawl (SSB:B), which is releasing in stores in March (possibly April due to delays).

**Super Smash Brothers** is a fighting-action game that is coherent to it's genre, but is also unique in it's own style. The game incoporates unorthdox gameplay by instituting the use of 'Smash Attacks' and a percent bar to indicate the character's chance of being 'Smashed' off the current arena. It borrows characters from many Nintendo, and recently, third party games to fight in a series of fights. There are two main single player modes: Melee and Adventure; A Versus Mode, and Event Matches with specialized conditions. SSB:B is the only game so far in the series to have a storyline known as the _Subspace Emissary_.

Please enjoy my fanfiction, and **review** each chapter. Reviews help motivate, inspire, and pinpoint the thoughts of writers. This tends to aid in the progression of new chapters. Favoriting is supplementary, but helps not in the long run, but for bragging rights. Alerting is, well, when you want to keep your eye on it. Keeps the writer on his or her toes, I suppose.

**NOTE**: This fic takes place after Super Paper Mario and Super Mario Galaxy (and in that right, Super Mario Sunshine). While there aren't spoilers to speak of, some paragraphs contain hints and references to those games, and it is reccommended you play or at least read up on them, but this is not necessary to enjoy this fanfiction.

* * *

**"Kingdom Come"**

* * *

_  
After his latest defeat, King Bowser Koopa was sucked into the imploding black hole that was Koopa Galaxy. Cosmic Princess Rosalina reluctantly saved him, while the Lumas contained the black hole and kept it from spreading into other galaxies. As Mario and Princess Peach said their farewells, the Mushroom Kingdom appeared before them, restored and virtually untouched by the supernova. They were not alone, however, as Bowser was there too, very much alive. But at a heavy price, as his son had not made the same trip. Enraged, Bowser attacked the two, fatally wounding Peach. Mario and Bowser, both suffering the lost of loved ones, vowed to finish their long-lasting struggle once and for all atop Mushroom Castle..._

**_----------------------------_  
Mushroom Castle  
**Mario VS Bowser  
_**----------------------------**_

Both feet planted into the dragon's face, Mario's midair double kick pushed Koopa onto his spiked shell, but not before he latched onto his legs. Koopa's strength was formidable, if not deadly, and outclassed a human's by far. Mario spiraled as he was launched, legs suddenly inactive, and tumbled into Bowser's gargantuan hand, bones screaming as five, scaly hands clamped on him.

"Rawrh rawrhh Rawwrhh!!! (Now you will know the pain I suffer!)" Bowser hissed, mouth craned open.

Mario circled his thoughts, forcing the Fire Flower in his pocket to squirm and dissolve. His entire outfit changed, the red melted into a pasty white while his denim suspenders cooked into an autumn crimson. Bowser squeezed harder, knowing what was to come, but howled in pain as fire capsulated his hand. He released him, gripping his wrist as the fire dissipated. A fireball whipped his face, Bowser threw back the loss of feeling in his hand as Fire Mario yanked back his arm to charge another.

"Rawrrghh!!! Argghh Rawwrggh!!! (Don't think you are the ONLY one with extra firepower!)" Bowser slipped his unburned hand behind his shell, bringing it back to reveal a second Fire Flower, "RAWWRRHH!!! (BURN!!!)", that fell into the recesses of the dragon's mouth.

A jet of flame spewed out of Bowser's mouth as if it were water, Mario leaped back and twisted around a nearby erected spire, letting the castle itself deflect Bowser's inner flamethrower. He quickened, feeling Bowser's footsteps stomp towards him in symmetry, pumped his legs and jumped, not once, but twice, and into a spin.

The Fire Spin attack proved difficult with two nearly shattered legs. The plumber could only manage two whirls, each releasing at 360 degrees of fireball bonanza, before he relinquished himself to gravity. The castle roof sizzled as the fireballs pelted their target, some straight on and some causing splash damage. Bowser threw his large arms up to shield his face and pushed forward, his rage making the fireballs singing his skin feel like flaming icecubes. Mario swung himself up, tucking beneath Bowser's wide punch and behind him.

"Rawrrgh!!!" (No!!!)" Bowser repeated the exact same spin, his tail roundhousing Mario onto the sloping side of the roof, his face bloodied.

Bowser lunged, pulling himself into his shell and allowing it to spin freely, tearing apart the roof panels as it made it's way towards Mario who, at the same time, was rolling to keep himself attached to the roof and hopefully slide into one of the small, flat edges of the Castle. A jolt of numbness in his joints confirmed this, and Mario stopped himself with just a leg dangling off the edge of a seventy-foot fall.

His thoughts were racing. Every braincell picked apart the numerous fights against Bowser in the past, yet only one managed to process in Mario's beaten mind: Anger.

Like a bear, Mario was on all-fours. His fingers dug into the paneling and began sliding their way across. Mario hurried to put himself out of distance, watching as Bowser met him on the edge. The Koopa slid off, as Mario almost had, but jerked out of his shell just in time to recover, claws stabbing the busted edge for dear life, from falling into the crevice of river below them.

_'Damn. That should have worked.'_ Of course, the plumber had known that a fall like that wouldn't have KILLED the Demon Koopa, but it would have gained him at least a few minutes breathing room.  
Mario scaled the side of the roof, putting himself above Bowser on a ledge expanding from the Castle's structure. Two murderous eyes squared themselves at him, and Bowser began his own ascent, at a quicker pace and with much more ease. Mario, out of ideas, forced another doublejump out of his springs-for-legs, pinching shut his eyes until at last, an imperfect solid surface was beneath his feet: Bowser.

"Rawrr Gargwwhh!!!" (Get off!)"

Ten claws pined into Mario's right leg. He screamed, blood ripping out of him from a widening vertical gash, and shoved all the adrenaline he could muster into bouncing off of Bowser's face. The Koopa refused to release him, tuggng harder. Bowser's eyes widened as a moderate mass of flame poured into his snout and, bizzarely, down his underbelly and into his shell.

Mario exerted the greatest amount of magic fire from his body he'd ever released. A dangerous amount, a lethal explosion, one that he had been warned by Toadsworth and E.Gadd would cook his insides and turn them into mustard. He removed his sake from priority, gladly watching as the fire unstiched the Koopa's skin.

Bowser was now immersed in seemingly immortal flame. It poured into his pelvis and out of his shell and into his skull through his ears and inside his hands. He could feel a hot rush of water spill down his legs, as if the fire had violently bursted his belly, spilling juices and blood out rapidly. He didn't dare look down to see, as fire was scratching the bottom of his eyelids and beyond. He felt his shell beckon for aid as the fire had viscously cracked it like cement, and the many spike collars he wore began to fuse into his skin.

At last, the _coup de' grace_ came as his shell split open, preserving not an inch of him as it dropped into the spring waters below his feet. Bowser could no longer tell whether he was coughing up blood, he wasn't even sure if there was blood to be released.

The last ounces of strength drained, Bowser's claws began to crackle and shatter on the inside of his hands. They broke off, freeing Mario from the Demon Koopa's clutches. Bowser shut what remained of his eyes, feeling the sharp winds cut into his extremely soft back that had for too long been protected by his, or so he once thought, impervious shell. He tumbled backwards, and felt a light ocean begin to lift him, despite the fact that he knew he was plummeting into what would have had to be a blood fountain.

It was, at that brief moment of pity, rage, and sorrow, Bowser watched a reel of his life playback. He cursed Mario. He cursed Peach. He cursed Mushroom Kingdom. He cursed Mushrooms. He even cursed his own Kingdom...he cursed himself.

He never imagined, nor expected anything less than him to arrive in a fiery abyss upon his death. Now that he had contemplated it, perhaps that was the reason he was driven seeked immortality and supreme power. To never die. To never have to face the shadow of consequences that followed every being's oppurtunity to live and exist.  
The question bothered him, but it faded. Fading away into what was not a fiery abyss, but a clouded one with fog and haze surrounding a tight circle around him. Bowser coughed, feeling his lungs evaporate into nothingness. He wasn't breathing, and oxygen was all but gone. He couldn't feel the unearthly pain teasing him anymore.

Nothing but an indescribable loneliness, comforted by numbness.

A wave of yellow peppered his dampened eyes.

It wasn't an individual color, though, in fact, seven more joined it. Eight colors wavering and beaming around the circle, laughing and giggling amongst themselves to an astounded Bowser who, feeling a sudden warmth in the pit of his stomach, stared at the eight "things" now standing before him.

"Hey Dad!" one said.

"Let's go play, okay?" another one added.

The opera of a thousand novas burned Bowser's cheek. A stream of water sizzled like acid, but he ignored it. The eight colors spread about, playing inside the apparently widening circle, dissipating the clouds.

From out the light of his primitive sun circle was a maiden, shrouded in a light pink aura. Golden flowers blossomed along the sides of her dress, and a field of toadstools mated with pink peaches alligned her form like a bed of ivy. Bowser approached her, his tearing eyes standing in disbelief at the gleaming face before him. The eighth color, a mix of green. yellow, and red, tugged his arm.

"Hey dad! Wake mommy up so we can play!" the color pleaded.

Bowser shifted his head left and right silently, kneeling down to face the color.

"No son, let mommy sleep. She will join us soon enough..."


End file.
